Somewhere only we know - Revenir changés
by Celaici
Summary: Petit "bonus" de Somewhere only we know. Peter et Stiles rentrent avec une grande nouvelle à annoncer à leurs amis et familles, impatients de partager leur bonheur.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Je sais, j'ai une fictions en cours, désolée, désolée ! C'est vraiment difficile vers la fin, j'arrive bientôt au bout Trust Me, c'est compliqué de mêler Dean et Sam aux derniers épisodes, mais je vais y arriver !

En attendant, voici une petite surprise pour ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction Somewhere only we know. Un OS qui racontre leur rentrée de vacances après l'épilogue. J'espère que cela vous plaira, car moi, cela m'a plu de retrouver mon histoire et mes personnages le temps d'un OS.

Bien sûr, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, heureusement pour Peter et Stiles, et tous les autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Revenir changés (SOWK)

Stiles tournait l'objet brillant entre ses doigts, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. A dire vrai, c'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux depuis un mois et demi. La chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, enfin, après la personne à qui appartenait la main, posée sur sa cuisse. Stiles tourna la tête et sourit. Peter continua à fixer la route, garda le contrôle de sa voiture, mais il sentait l'ardeur du regard de Stiles.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'amusa le loup.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Stiles, espiègle.

\- Comme si tu allais me dévorer.

\- Je te mangerais tout cru.

Peter pouffa et regarda les panneaux.

\- Tu devrais la ranger. On approche de Beacon Hills.

\- Et alors ? La maison de mon père n'est pas à l'entrée de la ville.

\- Ouais, mais connaissant la meute, elle nous attend de pied ferme et-

Peter ralentit à l'entrée de la ville et fit un signe de la tête en direction du bas côté.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que j'te disais.

Stiles suivit le regard de Peter et reconnut, assises dans des transats et entourée de ballons, Lydia et Kira à côté du panneau Beacon Hills. Stiles passa rapidement son précieux autour de sa chaine en argent et la remit sous son t-shirt. Soudain, Scott se jeta sur la route – oui, il s'est littéralement jeté sur la route – obligeant Peter à freiner brusquement. L'aîné des Hale ouvrit sa portière et passa la tête hors de la voiture.

\- McCall, mais t'es complètement taré ! s'écria-t-il.

Stiles pouffa de rire et sortit de la voiture. Il courut dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Vous êtes fous, lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Peter a la salle manie de te piquer un été entier, alors on ne voulait pas louper ton retour, lui expliqua Lydia, un sourire éblouissant au visage.

Stiles serra sa meilleure amie contre lui, avant qu'elle n'aille saluer Peter.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Peter se mordilla la lèvre et ses yeux brillèrent de malice, ce qui piqua immédiatement la curiosité de la Banshee.

\- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Parce que tu crois réellement que Stiles te dit tout sur notre relation ? se moqua l'aîné.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche, outrée, et se jeta sur son ami, bien décidée à en découdre. Stiles implora Peter du regard pour qu'il vienne l'aider, mais le loup n'en fit rien. Cette journée le rendait déjà suffisamment nerveux comme ça, encore plus nerveux que ce fameux jour où il avait fait sa demande à Stiles, alors autant s'amuser un peu.

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles mit ses lunettes de soleil et leva la tête, appréciant la chaleur de cette belle journée de juillet. Stiles et Peter avaient déjà choisi leur prochaine destination, un lieu qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement, après y être passé il y a quelques années : Redding. L'hyperactif sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il s'appuya immédiatement sur son compagnon._

 _\- J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à rentrer._

 _\- Tu ne le penses pas, Stiles._

 _Evidemment qu'il ne le pensait pas. Stiles avait hâte de revoir son père, ses amis, mais surtout de rendre visite à ses professeurs de l'Université. Il avait hâte de chercher du travail, de faire quelque chose qui lui plairait, d'être autonome, de signer les papiers pour son appartement. Il s'était occupé de tout cela par internet et téléphone entre deux hôtels, deux visites avec Peter, et il avait mainte fois dû rassurer le loup garou sur son bonheur d'être en voyage avec lui. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint le plaisir qu'il avait pris à rassurer le lycanthrope._

 _\- A quoi tu penses ?_

 _Stiles se retourna et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque._

 _\- A mon talent pour t'aider à réaliser le bonheur que j'ai d'être ici avec toi._

 _Peter leva les yeux, semblant réfléchir._

 _\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis sûr d'être totalement rassuré, non, vraiment, je crois que tu devrais réessayer._

 _Stiles pouffa de rire et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa rapidement emporté par son plaisir et accentua leur baiser. Mais Peter l'arrêta en tenant ses poignets._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Stiles, ses lèvres frôlant toujours celles de son aîné. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?_

 _\- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, quand on sera de retour à Beacon Hills._

 _Stiles des yeux._

 _\- Euh oui, moi aussi, mais j'ai du travail, et toi une exposition._

 _\- Je l'ai reportée._

 _Stiles baissa les bras et fit un pas en arrière._

 _\- Quoi, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Peter ?_

 _Le loup sourit._

 _\- J'ai d'autres projets pour nous._

 _Il prit les mains de l'hyperactif dans les siennes._

 _\- Stiles…_

 _Stiles suivit la main de Peter qui alla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche._

 _\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Peter pivota rapidement la tête sur la droite lorsqu'une odeur parvint à ses narines. Derek s'avançait vers lui en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles, mais ceux-là n'ont pas beaucoup grandi cet été.

Peter sourit et étreignit brièvement son neveu.

\- Stiles est beaucoup plus mature que tous ceux-là réunis.

Derek pouffa et se plaça à ses côtés, dans la même position : Jambes ancrées dans le sol, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Alors, ces vacances ?

\- Super.

\- Tellement de démonstration de bonheur dans ta réponse, Peter.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire en coin et baissa la tête.

\- J'étais avec lui, donc ça ne pouvait qu'être bien.

Derek lui lança un regard en coin, attendri. Lorsque Peter releva la tête, il détourna rapidement le regard.

\- J'invite le shérif chez moi, ce soir. Tu peux aussi venir, si tu veux.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Derek, c'était une manière de t'inviter. Tu viens, c'est non négociable.

Peter vissa son regard à celui de l'autre loup.

\- C'est important pour Stiles. On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une masse lui tomba dessus. Stiles soupira une fois que Derek avait passé ses bras autour de lui.

\- Ah, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, mon cher neveu.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas ma tante, grogna Derek, sans pour autant lâcher son cadet.

\- Et pourquoi je serais la femme, hmm ?

Voyant que la discussion virait vers un endroit ou ni Derek, ni lui, ne voulait laisser Stiles les emmener, Peter frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien ! Désolé, mais je dois ramener Stiles chez lui.

L'hyperactif quitta les bras de Derek pour retrouver ceux de Peter.

\- On se voit demain, si vous voulez.

Lydia plissa les yeux et pointa Stiles du doigt.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, et je te promets que je découvrirais quoi !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, marmonnèrent Stiles et Peter d'une même voix.

000

Le shérif serra fort son fils dans ses bras. Stiles d'abord surpris par la force de l'étreinte, ferma les yeux dans un soupir de bien-être.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fils.

\- Toi aussi, papa.

Stiles laissa ensuite sa place à Peter, qui salua chaleureusement le shérif. Il les laissa discuter dans le hall d'entrée et alla dans la cuisine. Il sourit lorsque son regard fut attiré par le frigo. Son père y avait accroché toutes les cartes postales envoyées. Il éclata de rire en voyant que son père avait même imprimé une photo d'eux à la plage. Peter tenait fièrement un crabe qu'il avait attrapé et Stiles souriait, rouge comme une écrevisse, la trace des lunettes de soleil entourant ses yeux. Son père entra dans la cuisine.

\- Stiles ? Peter t'attend pour débarrasser la voiture.

L'humain claqua un baiser sur la joue de son père et rejoignit son petit-ami.

\- Tiens, lui dit Peter en tendant un petit sac de sport. C'est les souvenirs.

\- Je vais emmener celui de Derek ce soir. Il vient ?

\- J'espère. C'est important pour moi.

Stiles l'embrassa.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à ton père ?

\- J'y vais. Monte ça dans ma chambre, je vais dans le salon avec lui.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire du café, son père se dirigeait déjà vers le salon, un gâteau et des tasses de café à la main.

\- Melissa nous a fait un gâteau au chocolat. Elle sait que c'est ton préféré. Il est encore chaud.

Stiles inspira profondément, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur. Melissa avait suivi la recette de sa mère sans aucun doute. Peter arriva derrière lui et passa une main autour de sa taille.

\- Tout va bien ?

Peter releva la tête, semblant oublier sa question. Stiles le regarda et pouffa de rire. Les yeux de Peter s'apparentaient à ceux d'un chat face à une coupelle de lait.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- Le gâteau de Melissa, répondit le shérif en les invitant à s'assoir.

\- C'est la recette de ma mère, lui murmura Stiles en prenant sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé.

Le shérif, assis en face d'eux, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il coupa le gâteau en continuant de leur lancer des regards.

\- Racontez-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Peter ricana intérieurement, pensant que non, il ne voudrait certainement pas tout savoir. Stiles adressa un regard en coin à son petit-ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- A vrai dire, Peer nous invite à dîner chez lui, ce soir, répondit Stiles en prenant l'assiette tendue par son père.

\- Stiles et moi… on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Le shérif se figea, sa cuillère près des lèvres.

\- Derek viendra aussi. On en profitera pour vous offrir vos souvenirs, rit Stiles.

Peter mangeait tranquillement sa part de gâteau, ignorant le regard angoissé et interrogateur du shérif. Il était nerveux lui aussi, inutile d'affronter ce regard impatient.

\- Hmm bien, répondit le shérif. Stiles, tu sais déjà quand est-ce que tu vas aller voir tes professeurs ?

Peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une annonce d'un engagement, surement pas, Stiles était trop jeune. Il devait s'assurer que son fils n'abandonne pas tout car il avait dit oui à l'homme qu'il aimait. Oh mon Dieu, rien que d'y penser, c'était insensé !

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, j'ai mes affaires à déballer, beaucoup de choses à préparer aussi…

Le shérif se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le buffet.

\- Un petit digestif, les garçons ?

\- Papa, ça va ?

Peter et Stiles échangèrent un regard. L'aîné haussa un sourcil, Stiles haussa les épaules.

000

Stiles enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Peter.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu sais.

Peter soupira.

\- J'espère.

Stiles sourit et colla son front à celui du loup.

\- Moi aussi je suis un peu nerveux, mais je suis tellement heureux.

Peter répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ça va aller, pour tout préparer ?

\- Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit que oui. Repose-toi, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et posa la main sur sa chemise.

\- Prends soin de ça.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les taons pour aller ranger sa chambre. Si une chose n'avait pas changé, du moins dans cette maison, c'était le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la chambre de Stiles.

000

Derek sursauta lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Tu as ouvert la porte… normalement.

\- Et ?

\- Tu es calme.

Stiles remarqua alors le sourire amusé de Derek et lui frappa le torse.

\- Andouille, va. Allez, entre.

Stiles suivit Derek jusqu'au salon. Le shérif leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

\- Bonjour John.

\- Bonjour Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que cela s'était produit, mais Derek et son père était devenu proches. Pas comme des amis, mais ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, ils semblaient comprendre et se dire des choses par un simple regard ou un sourire. Stiles les laissa là et suivit Peter qui prenait la direction de sa cuisine. Stiles aurait bien chuchoté pour savoir comment le loup gérait sa nervosité, mais Derek était un loup garou, cela n'aurait donc servi à rien. Peter lui donna les apéritifs et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Stiles se pencha pour l'embrasser et parla tout de même, tant pis si le loup garou curieux les entendait.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Peter. C'est un engagement, c'est quelque chose de beau et annonciateur de bonheur.

Au même moment, comme par hasard (ou pas), Derek manqua de lâche le verre qu'il tendait à l'aîné.

\- Pardon, maugréa-t-il.

John ne s'en formalisa pas et se tourna vers le couple.

\- Alors, vous venez vous assoir ?

Stiles et Peter les rejoignirent donc pour trinquer.

\- Alors, on lève nos verres à quoi ? dit Stiles.

\- A vos de nous le dire, répondit Derek dans un sourire crispé.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, Derek ?

Stiles aurait pu poser la même question à son père. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Etait-il si effrayé par l'annonce qu'ils voulaient leur faire pendant ce dîner ? Stiles était presque déçu de ce comportement. John baissa les yeux sur la main de son fils. Pas de bague. Logique. Il devait la cacher pour l'instant, certainement autour de sa chaîne en argent. Le shérif aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour être une créature surnaturelle, capable de voir à travers les vêtements. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était Stiles qui avait fait sa demande ? Non, pas de bague non plus à l'annulaire de son compagnon. Peut-être qu'il se faisait un film ? A en juger par la tête que faisait Derek, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Un, c'est un hasard, deux, une coïncidence. A quand la constante ?

\- Trinquons à l'amour, décida Stiles dans un sourire.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, seul son retissant dans le salon. Stiles et Peter étaient intarissables sur leur voyage. Peter se leva, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Derek.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas Stiles qui l'a choisi.

Nouvelle bourrade de l'hyperactif. Stiles lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- Comme si tu avais plus confiance en ses cadeaux. Je t'assure, sur ce coup-là, j'aurais mieux fait de le choisir moi-même. Papa, l'interpella Stiles en se levant. J'ai le tien aussi.

John et Derek échangèrent un regard angoissé. Le couple revint, chacun un paquet à la main. Derek inclina la tête sur le côté avisant la forme étrange de son cadeau. Peter s'approcha de lui et le lui tendit, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Pour toi.

\- Merci, articula Derek en prenant son cadeau.

Il l'ouvrit, tous les yeux rivés sur lui, particulièrement ceux de Peter, qui semblait déjà au bord du fou-rire. Il écarquilla les yeux et du bout des doigts, sortit son étrange présent.

\- Un chapeau…

\- En forme de statue de la liberté ! s'exclama Peter.

Stiles se jeta sur l'ancien Alpha, pour lui mettre sur la tête, mais le shérif fronçait les sourcils, nullement amusé par la situation.

\- Vous étiez… à New York ?

Eh oui, le shérif avait tout de suite compris que cet étrange (et quelque peu ridicule) cadeau venait certainement de là-bas. Stiles sourit, attendri.

\- Eh oui. On ne vous l'a pas dit, mais on a passé quatre jours à New York.

\- Comment ? demanda Derek qui avait abandonné tout espoir et laissait à présent la statue de la liberté trôner fièrement sur sa tête.

Peter prit une photo aussi discrètement que possible, avat de répondre à son neveu.

\- A pied. Pauvre andouille, on a pris l'avion.

\- Tiens papa, les interrompit Stiles.

Le shérif regarda la jolie boîte, marquée d'un tampon « New York ». Il était heureux que son fils ait fait ce beau voyage, mais aussi qu'il soit rentré, sain et sauf. Il tira sur le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Silence. Derek ferma les yeux, imaginant quel cadeau ridicule l'hyperactif avait encore trouvé à offrir à son père.

\- Stiles, c'est…

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce que le shérif tenait n'était pas ridicule du tout. La petite statuette argentée et précieuse, représentait New York. La statue au premier plan, des Buildings, Wall Street, un Ferri. Le shérif la tourna entre ses doigts, émerveillé.

\- C'est magnifique, merci Stiles.

Père et fils se serrèrent dans les bras. Peter se rapprocha de son neveu et lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai une autre surprise.

Etonné, Derek suivit son oncle dans sa chambre. Il y avait là un grand carton.

\- Ouvre-le.

\- C'est- C'est pour moi ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais rapporté que ce chapeau ridicule ? Allez, ouvre.

Pendant que Derek s'appliquait à déballer son cadeau, Peter continuait à parler.

\- Tu te souviens de cette exposition qu'on est allé voir ensemble, pendant les partiels de Stiles. Tu avais flashé sur un tableau, toi qui ne t'intéresse pas énormément à l'art, rit Peter. Mais éternel indécis, tu ne l'as pas pris. L'artiste venait de New York.

Derek ouvrit le carton et se recula pour le regarder, bouche bée. La peinture, magnifique et époustouflante, représentait New York by night. Brillant de mille lumières, la ville ressortait sur un fond violacé qui se reflétait dans l'eau entourant la ville.

\- Il n'avait pas encore réussi à le vendre, alors je l'ai acheté.

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était bien trop beau, le cadeau comme le geste de son oncle et meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers Peter qui souriait, amusé du mutisme du plus jeune.

\- Peter, c'est… C'est… Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement, avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Le shérif était déjà installé à table. Stiles, de la cuisine où il mélangeait la salade, observa Derek. Cela faisait plaisir de le voir comme ça, ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance. Stiles avait promis, il ne dirait rien, mais ce cadeau avait encore bien plus de valeur que ce que Derek pensait. L'artiste avait déjà vendu l'œuvre, Peter était passé chaque jour de leur séjour à New York pour négocier et le convaincre de lui laisser le tableau. Il avait usé de ses contacts, et fini par proposer un prix plus élevé que celui que valait l'œuvre au départ. Il avait finalement obtenu la peinture à son grand soulagement. Le sourire de Stiles redoubla. Oui, vraiment, il gardait un très bon souvenir de New York. Peter rejoignit son jeune compagnon et passa une main autour de sa taille.

\- Tu ne vas rien lui dire, hein ?

Stiles se tourna et frôla ses lèvres.

\- Non, je t'ai promis.

Il l'embrassa en passant une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Peter.

Rien, ou sinon « je t'aime », ne lui faisait plus plaisir que ces mots. Ils apportèrent les lasagnes et salades à table et prirent place en face de leurs deux invités. Derek était attendri par les nombreux regards que se lançaient Stiles et Peter. Mais le plus jeune semblait nerveux. Il posait régulièrement sa main sur son t-shirt, semblait chercher ce qui se cachait en-dessous. La bague ? La bague de fiançailles ? Mon Dieu, il n'était pas certain d'être préparé à ça, et le shérif non plus. Pourtant, une fois les assiettes débarrassées, les deux hommes ne virent pas le dessert arriver. Stiles et Peter revinrent s'assoir face à eux, accompagnés d'une bouteille de champagne. John était presque tenté de demander à être servi avant la grande nouvelle. Lorsqu'il voyait Stiles, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, malgré tout ce que Stiles avait traversé, malgré qu'il ait mûri, il voyait encore son fils comme un enfant. Voyons, il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans ! Peter et Stiles enlacèrent leurs mains et Derek serra les poings sur ses genoux, prêt à recevoir leur discours.

\- Papa, Derek, commença l'hyperactif.

Il resserra sa main dans celle de Peter qui d'après les dons lycanthropes de Derek, respirait l'angoisse.

\- Si on vous a ramené à tous les deux des souvenirs de New York…

\- C'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important à New York, conclut Peter.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. Visiblement, il ne tenait plus en place.

\- Peter m'a demandé quelque chose, quelque chose qui compte pour moi, quelque chose qui comptait alors que j'étais encore à l'université.

Cette fois-ci, le shérif pâlit franchement. Naturellement il croyait à l'amour que ressentait els deux hommes l'un pour l'autre, mais de là à s'engager pour la vie ? Si jeune ? Non, il voulait partir, il ne pouvait pas faire face à cela, il leur ferait bien trop de peine. Il s'était adouci, que diable ! Il n'arriverait pas à faire les gros yeux à son… gendre.

Derek avait toujours considéré Stiles comme un petit frère, d'une certaine manière. Il deviendrait son oncle ? Mon Dieu, s'il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur ses émotions et ses pensées, il se serait tapé la tête contre la table. Peter mit sa main dans sa poche, semblant chercher quelque chose, et Stiles chercha la chainette sous son t-shirt.

\- Stiles et moi…

\- On va s'installer ensemble !

A l'éclat de voix de Stiles, le couple s'était imaginé toutes les réactions possibles, mais certainement pas celle-ci. Leur famille ne regarda que brièvement les deux clés dorées tenues par Peter et Stiles, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Le shérif avait la main sur sa poitrine, visiblement au bord de l'attaque, quant à Derek, il s'était levé et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon Dieu de bon Dieu, marmonna le shérif.

\- Peter, vous nous avez flanqué une de ses frousses.

Peter et Stiles, toujours leurs clés à la main, échangèrent un regard.

\- Euh, j'ai du mal à suivre, là, dit Stiles, perplexe.

\- On pensait que vous étiez fiancés ! s'exclamèrent les deux invités d'une même voix.

Nouvel échange de regard, puis Stiles et Peter explosèrent de rire. Peter secoua la tête et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Ah, vous êtes drôles tous les deux. Assieds-toi, Derek, on va vous raconter…

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles suivit la main de Peter qui alla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche._

 _\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose._

 _Stiles le fixait comme si lire dans ses yeux était possible. Bien sûr, il y arrivait parfois, mais à ce moment précis, il était incapable de réfléchir._

 _\- Pendant tes années d'études, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, nous ne nous sommes parfois pas vus pendant plusieurs semaines, on s'est battu pour notre couple parce qu'on s'aime._

 _Stiles hocha la tête._

 _\- J'ai bien entendu ton discours, tes rêves d'avenir, je n'ai toujours pas oublié ton regard lorsque nous avons discuté avec Ethan et Danny, et je sais que tu vas me détester dans quelques secondes._

 _\- Te détester ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que si tu acceptes ma demande, tous les papiers remplis pour ton appartement ne serviront à rien._

 _Peter sortit une clé dorée de sa poche et les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélèrent. Le loup sourit lorsqu'il remarqua ce changement._

 _\- Ceci est le double d'une clé. La clé qui ouvre l'appartement que j'ai acheté pour nous deux. Notre appartement, si tu le veux._

 _Stiles poussa un cri de joie, et les autres personne présentes en haut du building sursautèrent. Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Peter qui dut fléchir ses jambes pour éviter de tomber à la renverse._

 _\- Peter ! Peter, c'est oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux vivre avec toi !_

 _\- Alors tu n'es pas en colère ? ricana l'aîné._

 _Stiles déposa une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres._

 _\- idiot…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Nous marier, répétait Stiles en ouvrant le champagne, alors que Peter finissait de raconter leur histoire. Nous marier, comme si je voulais être de ça déjà, à mon âge. Nous marier.

\- Danny et Ethan l'ont bien fait, maugréa Derek en apportant les coupes de champagne sur la table.

Peter tapa sur son épaule.

\- Vous m'avez bien fait rire, vous deux.

Le shérif souriait. Il était soulagé et heureux pour son fils. Il préférait cela à un appartement tout seul pour son hyperactif de fils. La solitude ne lui avait jamais réussi, jamais. Il aurait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, ainsi.

\- Vivre avec Peter, je le souhaite depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, on va pouvoir construire un avenir ensemble.

Le bouchon sauta au plafond et Stiles les servit.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez aller le voir cet appartement ? demanda le shérif.

\- Demain après-midi.

\- On pourra même déjà emmener des affaires ! se réjouit Stiles.

Peter échangea un regard complice avec le shérif.

\- Vous vérifierez qu'il ne me mette pas tout son bordel dans les pattes.

Stiles donna une bourrade à son compagnon.

\- Eh, c'est notre appart, Peter, tu auras toujours mon bordel dans les pattes, à partir de maintenant.

\- Il t'a déjà toi, c'est bien assez.

Et c'est sur cette taquinerie de Derek que les quatre hommes trinquèrent au nouveau « chez soi » de Peter et Stiles. Un nid douillet où lorsqu'il rentrera, l'un ou l'autre, quelqu'un sera là pour le chérir.


End file.
